robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Swinburne
"Dead dreams of days forsaken. Blind buds that snows have shaken. Wild leaves that winds have taken. Red strays of ruined springs." ''-Swinburne's poem from his game: HERE, where the world is quiet.'' Swinburne was an account made by Roblox administrator Shedletsky for the 2007 event where you could earn The Void Star. It has since been inactive after the 2007 event. Overview Swinburne has yellow-noobish looking skin. He has a simple plain white t-shirt and a set of light blue pants. History In September 2007, Shedletsky posted to the blog with an article titled "The Four Mysterious Objects Revealed..." Within that blog post, 14 roblox members were awarded The Void Star Gift Box which eventually turned in to The Void Star. There was also an account named MrAlpha which was also created by Shedletsky, which did interact with players, giving clues as to how complete the riddle, and making the vent more cryptic. The MrAlpha account, much like Swinburne, was also abandoned. Rumors spread that Swinburne was one of the first myths, was hacked into, accounts were banned, etcetera. However, these rumors are completely forged and faked. Swinburne isn't a myth, however, and has been added to the wiki as an homage. Legacy One may argue that Swinburne was the very first ROBLOX myth, given their personal beliefs on what a myth is. If their criteria are that a myth must be a character (usually cryptic or at least interesting) with an engaging narrative, puzzle, or investigation of some sort, and an atmosphere of eerieness or intrigue, then perhaps Swinburne is, in fact, a myth. Objectively it can also be said that the event's debut of the Void Star hat, which is a symbol for many myths particularly Noli is also significant to the history of myth hunting as a whole. Game HERE, where the world is quiet. The game features a black baseplate with a night sky wallpaper. There are secret hidden orbs, placed all over the map with messages forming a poem. (Quote above) There are brown and green trees placed all over the entire map. A destroyed castle is placed next to what seems to be a red river. Or a river filled with blood. A thick giant tree is also on the map too. A graveyard is filled with snow, at the corner of the map. The graveyard doesn't even have graves. It's simply filled with random sticks and posts. Behavior Swinburne's behavior, while the account was still active, was noted to be rather cryptic, however very rarely online, with interactions with players being very minimal. The account more or less was used mostly to host the event, not to talk with players competing in the event. External Links Swinburne's Roblox Profile Shedletsky Event Blog Post Trivia * Contrary to common belief, the Swinburne account was never hacked into, and no signs of the account being broken into at any point has been noted of. * There have also been rumors that the victors of the Swinburne Event were all terminated, this is not true, several of the winners of the event still being active on Roblox today from time to time on their original accounts. * The account MrAlpha which as previously noted, was used by Shedletsky to give participants hints and spy on players, was possibly broken into or simply logged back in by Shedletsky earlier this year, however no significant changes have been noted of. Category:Myth Associated Users